What if?
by HanaTohruShipperMorgan
Summary: What if things had been different? What if Yuki and Shigure had never seen Tohru the night of the landslide? HanaTohru onesided. One shot. Slight revisions made, no real changes.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Fruits Basket, though I love it to bits.

* * *

She was gone.

She had never said a thing, never stopped smiling...

And now she was gone.

How was I to know that she was living in a tent? Her waves had been content whenever I checked... She was always just trying to make everyone else just as happy as herself. But what about _her?_

Now she was gone. The light had been put out. The darkness swelled.

The one person I had ever fallen in love with was dead.

She was always there when I needed her. I needed her now more than ever.

But she was gone.

Only her grandfather, Uo, and I attended her funeral. No one else came. No one else cared. Her grandfather was the first to leave. I was the last. I stayed the night on her grave. Why had it been her?

I needed her. I couldn't live without her. What was I going to do now?

I have never used so many tears in my lifetime as I am using now. My eyes go dry. There are none left in me.

She was buried beside her mother, the only logical place. There was no moon that night. It hid. Her light was no longer there to be reflected. Her face had always been the sunshine to my moonlight.

What would I reflect now?

Not one person remained in the cemetery. There were no blaring waves surrounding me. Only the gentle, barely audible ones of the dead. The animals are silent, staying far from this place. They could smell the sadness all over me. And so, I was alone.

Uo had stayed for hours, only leaving when the gates were about to be locked. She had thought that I was long gone, as I was hiding deep within the shadows. She kept apologizing to the grave under her breath and left with a dry sob. I knew that she too wished she could have saved her.

I felt a sudden surge of electric waves. They were so familiar that it hurt. The fact that the waves are so sad makes the pain in my heart worse.

"T-tohru?" I whisper. My hopes are high. I wait for a reply, but there is nothing. I focus with all my might, searching for the words. My head feels lighter, throbbing slightly, and my vision blurs.

"Hana? Why are you so sad?" Tohru's voice sounds like it's coming through water, but it's there. Of course she's concerned about me, even in death.

"Why did... Why didn't... You could have stayed with me! I would have loved for you to have stayed there with me! And now... Now you can't come back..."

The waves seem torn between gloom and sunshine. She wants me to brighten up, but is happy that it isn't something worse. Typical Tohru.

"But, Hana... I couldn't have asked to stay with you. I would've been too big of a burden. Everything's fine now. I'm with Mom!"

"You wouldn't have been a burden! Tohru... I..." I pause. I can't go on. But, this is may be my last chance to tell her...

"Yes? Go on?"

"I... Love you."

The silence is complete now, but suddenly my vision clears. Tohru, ethereally pale, is sitting on her tombstone, looking as confused as ever.

"Me? But... Why me? I'm not pretty or smart... Are you sure?"

"Tohru... I love you."

Tohru looks surprised, then blushes a soft pink. I want to hold her so badly, but she's nothing more than mist.

"I'm sorry..." she murmurs, staring at her hands, and she begins to fade away. I lunge at her, tears coming back even stronger now.

"No!"

But, as soon as I reach her, she looks up and smiles at me gently. A beautiful red butterfly lands on her outstretched hand and she is gone.

Again, I am alone, laying on her grave, sobbing.

But, now, I feel like there is a warm hand on my shoulder and tears that are not my own are hitting my arm.

I am not alone. Maybe I never will be again.

I fall asleep beside her, wishing she really was there or wishing that all of this was a nightmare.

The dawn is clouded over. The sunlight is weak, ghostly in the morning fog. But it is there. Maybe she's not there like she was before, but...

She's not gone forever. I can find her now.

At least once a week after that, I return to sleep at the grave, to be near to the one who will always hold my heart.

Once again, there is sunshine.

Owari

Hana: You... Killed... Tohru... zapzapBEEEPzapzap

Me: twitchtwitch They're coming! They're here! Ahhhh! fallovertwitchhelp

(She has zapped someone in the manga... Similar effect then. R and R, if you don't mind... Constructive criticism helps me improve! )


End file.
